Ghostrick Parade
by KuriMaster13
Summary: "You would allow duel spirits to accompany you so you could make your deck."..."Yeah, I don't see why not. Though I would have a few rules, and some pranking requests." Short One-shot collection... for now.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

It was a cold Autumn day, just a few weeks before Halloween, the leaves on and off the trees were all shades of Reds, Orange, and Browns. Some people were expecting snow soon, others hoped it would wait till after Halloween, but for one boy, 'when it was going to snow' would be the last thing he would be wondering about anytime soon.

In a nearby middle school, it was recces time, but due construction closing down the playground, recess was spent in the library, where the students had to stay quiet, and were encouraged to read, many of them wined in protest, wondering what was being built that the whole playground had to be shut down. The only thing anyone ever said was something along the lines of "It's a surprise" or "You'll find out tomorrow".

At one point one student grabbed is backpack and headed to the door announcing "Bathroom" on his way (there were no bathrooms in the library, but one just down the hall). However once he passed the gates, an alarm went off.

"Uh, Excuse me." One Librarian called out to the boy, "could you come back here for a moment?"

The kid, not caring for the alarms, replied with "I'm just going to the bathroom." As he continued on his way without stopping.

The Librarian sighed and grabbed the phone on the deck, making a call. Meanwhile another boy, with brown hair and eyes and was dressed in an orange shirt and brown pants, peeked out from the covers of the book he was reading, _Monsterology_ by Dr. Earnest Drake, and smirked.

 **LineBreak**

It was now dismissal time at the school, where the orange shirt wearing middle school student (now with a matching orange cap on his head, a mahogany jacket on and a brown backpack) was now walking home. Normally, there would be a number of after school activities he could go to and he would normally go to the one related to a certain card game he enjoyed, but due to the threat of inclement weather, they were canceled for the day. However, all the orange capped kid had to due was look up in the sky and see that there would be no snow this afternoon, maybe some overnight, but none in the afternoon. Aw well, the school already made it decision, it was a lot harder to judge it earlier on in the day after all.

"Hey Burton!" came a voice from behind the boy.

' _Oh, boy._ ' The kid thought as he turned around to see the student who set off the alarm, but still continued moving in the same direction. "You know Richard, I have a first name. Since I call you by yours, could you call me by mine? It's Allan, in case you forgot."

"Don't small talk me." Richard replied as he walked forward to close in on Allan, "You know what you did."

"I do a lot of things," Allan replied as he turned back around to look at where he was going. "I get good grades, pay attention in class, cooperate with officials. Your going to need to be more specific."

"You slipped that book in my backpack!" Richard accused, picking up his pace, though Allan did the same to keep his distance. "Do you know how much trouble I got into because that book was there when I went to the bathroom."

"Why do you think that was me?" Allan asked, smirk forming on his face. "Besides if you did what the librarian asked when the alarm went off, the trouble you would be in then wouldn't be able to hold a candle to what your are in now."

"Why you-" Richard growled before shifting to a run right for Allan.

Allan, knowing what the boy behind him was going to do, also shifted to a run a split second before Richard did. The chase wasn't to long through, Allan knew that he wasn't the fastest in the class, or the best when it came to any physical activity for that matter, so instead of trying to out run Richard, who was far better at those same physical activities then he was, Allan adjusted his course to the nearby woods, maneuvering his way off of any path and through the trees.

Despite this, Richard followed into the woods without letting the roots and branches slow him down much. However, he didn't notice when Allan pulled back on a tree branch when passing it and releasing it to smack right into his face. Slightly disoriented, once he looked back to where Allan was, the orange capped boy already vanished. "Dam it." Richard muttered to himself, "Where did he go?" He then continued as he ran off trying to find his target.

Once Richard was out of sight, a nearby pile of fallen leaves (raked up by however owned the property that part of the woods was on) shifted as Allan pulled himself out, panting. "Good thing." He began, "I blend in," a pant, "with the fall colors so well." He took a couple more breaths as he walked out of the woods, in a direction other then the one Richard took, so he could see where he wound up. Once he got to the street he spotted an old house that seemed to be falling apart and had an overgrown yard.

"Well, there's a landmark for me." He stated as he walked up to it's porch. "Shame your set to be demolished after Halloween. You always did get popular this time of year." He said as though the house could answer, recalling the ghost stories of how random pranks would always happen here. After 5 different owners and no one figuring out who was responsible for the pranks, people assumed it was ghosts and then no one wanted to buy the house from the last owners, leaving it abandoned.

Allan mentally mapped out the route from this house to his and was about to turn around and follow the route when he noticed something, the door was open a jar. "Huh, why is the door open?" He muttered to himself as he walked up to investigate. He then stopped himself and checked the time, his parents would be working late today (no surprise there) so they would not know what time he made it back home, so long as he didn't take to long. He smirked as he saw the time, he didn't loose much time running from Richard, and while his parents wouldn't approve of him going into the 'Haunted' house, it's not like they would know he entered, even if they knew that the after school activities were closed for today, he could say he went straight home after school, or just tell the true story and leave out the part of going into the house. They would never know.

Pushing the door open further he felt some resistance, but it didn't seem like it was coming from some rusty hinges or anything like that. His eyes widened as he made sure he was a step back from the door before pushing it the rest of the way, and sure enough a bucket full of water fell down on the spot he would have been if he kept moving forward when opening the door. "One of the oldest tricks in the book." he commented to himself.

"Aw man, he didn't fall for it." a voice said from around the corner. Allan head perked up from hearing that as he moved to investigate, whoever it was probably didn't have any intention to hurt him, given how simple of a prank they just tried was. "Well, don't just float there, we have to make sure everything else works in case he decides to stick around for a bit." The voice didn't seem concerned about being heard or not, which confused Allan a bit, surely if the owner wanted to prank him, they wouldn't make there positions that well known, and what was it with the phrase 'float there'? Were the Ghost stories true? That didn't make to much since the sun was still plenty up, ghosts weren't be that active with the sun at it's current position, right?

"Hang on," a different voice called out, also not seeming concerned about being heard, "This kid looks smart, we may need to get a bit more creative and patient to get him." Allan finally turned into the room the voices were coming from and whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it.

He saw five see-through, somewhat cartoonish yet slightly familiar looking, figures floating in midair. One that had a bed sheet over it's head, another that was in a robe and seemed to wear a jack-o-lantern mask, a small girl in the corner dressed in white, one that looked like one of those Chinese hopping vampire things, and a girl in a witch outfit.

"Then we will re-rig the door." The witch girl said, throwing her arms into the air, "Who would expect it to get set-up after he already cleared it out." Her voice was the same as the first one that Allan heard.

"Unless he notices that the door's position changed." The hopping vampire thing replied to her, his voice being the second one Allan heard. "I am telling you, this kid knows how to pick up on these things, otherwise he probably wouldn't have even come in."

The Bed sheet ghost then sighed turning to jack-o-lantern mask saying, "I wish we could just jump in front of him and say 'Boo' like we used to."

Jack-o-lantern mask replied saying, "I know, it was so much easier to get a laugh back then. Shame it doesn't work on those that can't see us."

The girl in white then noticed Allan looking into the room and observing the group. "Umm, guys?"

The witch girl turned to her saying, "Yeah Yuki-onna?"

The girl in white, apparently named Yuki-onna, then pointed to Allan and said; "I think he actually can see us right now."

"Wait, what?" The hopping Vampire thing said as the other occupants then turned to look at Allan.

The bed sheet ghost then moved in front of Allan and asked "Can you see us?"

Allan nodded, saying "and hear you."

Not expecting an actual response. The Bed sheet ghost gave a small yelp and flew back. "He replied!"

The witch girl then rolled her eyes saying, "Yes, thank you captain obvious. I never would have guessed that him responding to your question was considered a reply."

"HEY!" The Bed sheet ghost protested, but stopped when they noticed that Allan then decided to walk into the room and check a few things out, opening some cabinets, looking behind furniture, etc.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" The Lantern masked one asked.

"Looking around for something like a projector." Allan answered honestly while still looking around. "Since there was a water pail set to fall on my head when I came in, I know that someone is wanting to prank me, so instead of assuming that you are all ghosts like what the story of this house implies, I am checking to see if you are not another lame prank attempt using solid vision."

"What the, lame?" The witch girl repeated, sounding slightly offended.

"Told you this kid was smart." The hopping vampire said.

"In terms of this being a prank." Allan clarified having picked up the slight offended-ness in the witch girl's voice, "not in terms of solid vision quality."

"Not what that was for." the girl muttered, but before she could go further, something that Allan could only describe as a cartoon version of the monster from that _Frankenstein_ book he read last year appeared through the doorway, carrying a chair. While the Figure was just as ghostly as the room's other occupants (except Allan) the chair was clearly solid.

"Hey, Witch, where do you want the chair for the prank?" The creature then said.

The witch girl, named Witch apparently (go figure), turned to the newcomer saying "Just put it down Stein, apparently he can see us so it won't work anyway."

"Okay" Stein replied as he put the chair down, only for Allan to pick it up and start moving his hands all over it.

"Huh, no strings on the chair," Allan observed as he moved his arm to go right through Stein, freaking him out a bit. "but your not solid. Interesting."

"Hey, think you could warn us before you put your arm through us?" Stein asked.

Ignoring Stein's plight, Allan wondered out loud to himself saying "Your not solid enough to move the chair yourself, and there was no strings to allow it to move in the air, so what got it to move?"

"Well, I have to admit, this is rather amusing." a new voice from the room Stein came from spoke out in a Transylvanin accent. Allan looked toward the new voice to see someone step into a patch of sunlight, a figure with white skin, a caped tuxedo on, and just as see-through as the other ones Allan saw so far. "Most people who could see us would run in terror thinking we were ghosts. You are the first to try to apply logic with us so far."

"I'm not one to take things at face value." Allan explained, "I read a lot of books surrounding supernatural creatures. So I can tell your not ghosts like the story of this house says, as if you were, being this active and moving things when the sun is still up would be impossible." He then pointed to the newcomer's feet saying, "And you clearly can't be a vampire despite your appearance or else you would be ash standing where you are right now."

"Ah, hah," The pale man began, "but what if contrary to our appearance or the skewed story of this house, we were actually duel spirits?" He then offered. "The name is Alucard by the way, Ghostrick Alucard."

"I'm Allan Burton" Allan replied, being polite, before continuing "Wait a minute. Duel Spirits? Ghostrick?" He then looked at all the other ghostly individuals, and it clicked. "You're all Ghostricks." He started to mentally kick himself for not noticing it earlier, he read up on them extensively as he always wanted to make a Ghostrick deck, and not only did these figures look exactly the same way they did on there cards (through they obviously weren't in the poses shown on the cards) but there story even matches well with the ghost stories of this house.

"There we go." The hopping vampire, Ghostrick Jiangshi, replied.

"However," Allan started turning back to Alucard, "Duel spirits are said to be unable to stray from the cards to far, If you are duel spirits then where would your cards be located so that you could go through the house preforming your pranks, without the cards being found by the many people that owned it before the house was abandoned? "

"In a secret compartment that only the house's original owner knew about before he passed away." Alucard stated.

"Can I see this compartment?" Allan asked, a plan forming in his head.

"Now why would we show it to you?" the bed sheet ghost, Ghostrick Specter, asked.

Turning to the little guy, Allan answered, "Well, for starters, it would help back your story of you all being Duel Spirits, and second of all, showing it to me could allow me to save you all."

"Save us?" Yuki-onna repeated.

"From what exactly?" The Jack-o-lantern mask one, Ghostrick Lantern, asked.

"The wrecking crew." Allan elaborated, surprising the other occupants of the area. "Due to being abandoned for the past few years, this house is scheduled to be demolished in just a few more weeks, right after Halloween in fact."

"Wait, right after Halloween?" Witch repeated.

"Yep, that's what I said." Allan confirmed, "And if no-one discovered the secret compartment your cards are all in while people were living here. It is unlikely that it will be discovered before the wrecking crew arrives, destroys this house, and get everything left here, including your cards, sent straight to the trash heap." He then shrugged saying, "Or get burnt or melted for recycling. I don't really know what they will do with all the rubble."

"And what would you plan on doing with our cards after retrieving them from the compartment?" Alucard asked.

Allan smiled, "I always wanted to make a Ghostrick deck." He replied, "I even have the basis of one right now on me, but sadly no actual Ghostrick monsters just yet."

Alucard narrowed his eyes, "You would allow duel spirits to accompany you so you could make your deck."

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Allan answered as a smirked appeared on his face, "Though I would have a few rules, and some pranking requests."

Alucard blinked at that reply, and then smiled. He had a feeling that the Ghostricks and this Allan kid were going to get along pretty well.

 **LineBreak**

The sun was now setting, leaving the sky a mixture of yellow, orange, and red as Allan was walking down the street headed back to his house. At this moment he was looking through his new Ghostrick cards, combining those with the cards he already had, and he now had a little over 40 cards, enough to make a playable deck. Even if he doesn't quite have an all out Ghostrick deck just yet, there was only 7 Ghostricks in the house, between them and the support cards, he could at least duel with his own deck now, that's more then what he could do before. Hearing a scream he turned and saw the ghostly image of Ghostrick Jiangshi getting flung threw the air before landing at his feet, face first. "Uhh, are you okay?"

Jiangshi gave a thumbs up saying "I'm alright."

Witch then appeared next to Allan and said "Got to far from the card?"

Jiangshi got himself back up saying, "That would be my guess."

Allan raised an eyebrow and said, "So, if you get to far away from your card, you get yanked and flown to it's location?" By now had no issue believing that they were duel spirits, but he also wanted to know what he could learn about them that couldn't be found in a book, things like how they are forced to stay by there cards, or how he could see them but no one else could.

"Apparently." Jiangshi replied, "While we were in the house, it worked like a force field was keeping us in, guess the way that rule works changes depending on where the card is."

Shrugging and returning to his walk (guess there are some duel spirit things not even duel spirits fully understand), he said "Might want to keep up with me then, because I'm not deviating from my path so you can go exploring."

"Okay." He replied, Hopping along the ground to keep pace with Allan (my he wasn't floating in the air like Witch was something Allan didn't bother to ask).

"So," Allan started, "I know that there are more Ghostrick monsters then just you seven, are there spirits for the others as well?"

"Yep," Witch replied, "Don't know where they are though, we got separated a long time ago."

Lantern then appeared by Allan's shoulder saying, "And by a Long time back, we mean a loooooooooooooooong time ago. I can't even remember what event separated us."

"As accurate as that is." Jiangshi started, "For future reference, let me just say that Lantern is the first to forget things out of all of us."

"Hey!"

"There you are." came a familiar voice from behind Allan.

Allan turned his head and immediately thought ' _Oh Bleep_ ' as right there behind him was Richard, panting and out of breath, but still just as pissed as he was when Allan saw him run off, if not even more so.

"Thought you saw the last of me?" Richard asked as he moved in closer to Allan.

"Honestly, for the rest of today, yes." Allan said as he backed up. Richard was already to close, if he tried to make a break for it he wouldn't get far before Richard caught up. Plus they weren't in any woods, they were in the street, there wasn't much cover for him to hide behind with, nor was there any way for him to distract Richard long enough to hide with whatever cover he could find.

Richard then went into a quick sprint and grabbed Allan by the collar of his shirt before he could react. "It's payback time." Richard started, "Staring now and ending when my suspension is done."

"Wait, you were suspended?" Allan asked, surprised. What did Richard do? Punch the officer that went to get him? Actually, that dose sound like something he would do.

"Yeah," Richard confirmed, "because YOU put that book in my book bag." He then looked down and saw the cards in Allan's hands. "But, " he began smirking, "I might be willing to forgive you, IF you hand over that deck you have there."

Allan's reaction was immediate. Not only did that deck contain the cards of the Ghostrick duel spirits, but his own cards as well, cards he worked to get in hopes of building a Ghostrick deck with them. There was no internal debate over handing these over. The hand with the deck in it went behind his back as Allan said it simply, "No way!"

"Very well then." Richard said as he punched Allan in the face, letting go of his collar to allow Allan to fly back and fall onto the ground. "If you want to hold on to them, then how about we fight for it."

Allan started to pick himself back up, feeling his face where he was punched, that will form a bruise soon enough. "What are you referring to?" He ten asked.

"A duel obviously." Richard replied pulling out his own deck and duel disk, "I win, your cards are mine, You win, I leave you alone. At least your odds of winning in a duel should be slightly higher then in a fist fight, assuming you can even duel with that."

"Go ahead and take it." Witch replied next to Allan, invisible and unheard to Richard, "With us in your deck, you can't loose, and our power dose get a temporary boost after a win, so we can make sure he will keep that word."

Allan wasn't stupid. He knew Richard wouldn't leave him alone just because of the outcome of one duel. But He also knew a lot of things about duel spirits, including that what Witch said is true. If he could win, Witch and Yuki-onna's powers can keep Richard stunned enough to at least allow Allan to get out of sight and back home. "Okay then." Allan then replied, putting is backpack down and pulling his duel disk out of it, this may be the first time he is using it with his own deck (as opposed to the loaner ones he used in the after school activities) but now he had to win, he didn't really have any other options.

Richard smirked as he saw the actions, "Good." He then said as he put his deck in his duel disk. ' _There's no way this pipsqueak will be able to take me down. Now I can strip him of his cards and pummel him._ ' He then thought. "Let's Go."

 **DUEL!**

"I'll start things off." Allan declared as he looked down at his opening hand, His eyes widened as he saw what it was. Out of the 7 Ghostrick monsters he got, 6 of them were a placed in the main deck, and 3 of them were right there in his opening hand; Jiangshi, Witch and Specter, along with two Trap cards that work well with Ghostricks.

"Surprised?" Witch asked appearing next to him, "Don't be, we said you can't loose with us in your deck, and we are going to make sure that is true here."

Allan never heard of duel spirits being able to manipulate the draw from a deck they were placed in, but he supposed it made some since. Maybe it was in a passage he glossed over, he will need to re-read the books about Duel spirits. "Okay, I'll set one monster and two other cards face down, and end my turn." He then declared, keeping his turn simple.

"Hmm, piece of cake." Richard muttered to himself. "I Draw!" He somewhat ignored the card he drew and went for a different one. "I'll summon my, 'Gene-Warped Warwolf'!" As he declared that a big bi-pedal werewolf looking thing appeared on his field, ready to rip things up.

 **Gene-Warped Warwolf...** **Attribute:Earth, Type:Beast-Warrior, Level:4, ATK:2000 DEF:100**

"And Now My Warwolf will att-"

"Not so fast!" Allan declared, cutting Richard off, "As you leave your Main Phase, I activate 'A Feint Plan'!" As he said that, one of his face downs flipped up for him, revealing the old trap card, "Because of this, your not allowed to attack any face-down monsters, and since your only possible target is face down, that means you can't attack this turn."

"Grrr, Fine then." Richard declared, "I play one card face down and end my tun." ' _Go ahead, I see your game plan._ ' Richard though to himself, ' _You saved your monster so you could tribute it for a stronger one, but unfortunately for you, my face down is 'Blast Held by a Tribute' so when you try to attack with it, I can blow it up and deal damage at the same time._ '

"I Draw." Allan declared drawing his card and seeing it to be 'Ghostrick Mansion' he smirked. The Field spell was just what he needed to get the Ball rolling, "I'll start by activating my Field Spell, 'Ghostrick Mansion'!" He then declared as the surrounding area changed to look like they were now dueling inside a slightly cartoony haunted House, complete with cobwebs on furniture. "And now I'll flip summon my 'Ghostrick Jiangshi'."

As he said that, the hopping Vampire appeared from the face down card declaring, "Okay Let's get going." Even though only Allan could hear it.

 **Ghostrick Jiangshi...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie, Level:3, ATK:400 DEF:1800**

"When Jiangshi is flipped face up, I can add a Ghostrick monster from my deck to my hand." Allan declared as a single card popped out of his deck to be grabbed, "However, The level of the added monster has to no greater then the number of Ghostricks I have out." He then revealed the card he added saying, "I have 1 Ghostrick, so I add the Level 1 'Ghostrick Lantern'."

Lantern's spirit appeared next to him saying, "Good choice, with me in the hand, I can block an incoming attack he tries to launch, giving us more time to take him down."

Specter then appeared next to him saying, "But he didn't have a choice. You were the only level 1 Ghostrick he could add."

"Well, yeah, but for future duels could you maybe not mention things like that."

Continuing with the duel, Allan declared, "With one Ghostrick face up, The other's aren't ever far behind. I summon 'Ghostrick Witch'!"

Witch appeared riding her Brook stick while doing some stretches saying "Finally, I've been itching for some action."

 **Ghostrick Witch...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Spellcaster, Level:2, ATK:1200 DEF:200**

"With Witch's effect, I can flip one monster you control face down once-per turn." Allan declared. Prompting Witch to work her Magic on the Warwolf, flipping it down and no longer visible on he field.

"Aww, is the Big bad wolf feeling a little sleepy?" Witch then quipped, "Well you take a nice long nap then, we won't hurt you in the meantime, Promise."

Allan smirked, adding "And while the Mansion is in play, since all your monsters are face-down, my crew can preform direct attacks."

"Say What?" Richard asked, not expecting this play.

"Witch, Jiangshi, care to take him down a few notches?" Allan asked.

"With Pleasure." Jiangshi replied as he shot a magical energy beam out of his forehead and Witch fired a stronger one out of her fingers.

 **Richards LP: 8000 - 7600 - 6400**

"And now during Main Phase 2, I can use the effect of my Ghostrick monsters to flip them into face down defense position." Allan explained as his monsters vanished from sight, ducking behind whatever furniture they could use for cover, with Witch sticking her tong out at Richard as she did so. "Where they should remain nice and safe for now, as my Mansion protects all face down monsters from being selected as attack targets, so you can't hurt them. Turn End."

Richard growled under his breath, not liking Allan tactics. ' _So that's the way he's going to play then huh?_ ' He thought, ' _Then I'll really enjoy ripping his cards apart once I rip them from him._ ' He smirked at that thought before grabbing a card from his deck, "Then it's my move, I draw!" He saw the card he drew, ' _Well, 'Rising Energy' won't help me out that much here, but I still got other monsters to help me out._ ', "I'll flip summon my 'Gene-Warped Warwolf' and normal summon my 'Phantom Gryphon' to the field." As he said that, the Werewolf creature from before arose to the field from it's carded form as a large Gryphon appeared next to it.

 **Phantom Gryphon...** **Attribute:Wind, Type:Winged Beast, Level:4, ATK:2000 DEF:0**

"You should have destroyed my monster last turn, instead of attacking around it, cause now you have double the trouble to deal with now." Richard declared, "Battle!"

"My Ghostricks are safe from your monsters no matter how many you have." Allan reminded, "Or did you forget about my field spell already."

"Oh, I'm not forgetting." Richard stated, "but the thing about field spells, there effects often go both ways, If you could attack me directly when I have no face-up monsters, then I can do the same to you. Warwolf, Gryphon wipe out half of his life points!" He then commanded, his monsters charging at the order.

"How about they take out none of my Life points instead." Allan replied, "Reverse card Open! 'Quaking Mirror Force'!" As he said that, his Trap card flipped up and a sandstorm same out of it blowing back both of Richard's monsters. "This card can only activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack." Allan explained, "and it forces all your Attack position monsters in take a nap face-down. And this Nap is a long one, as now they can't change battle positions anymore." He then smirked at seeing his card work out as both of the attacking monsters got returned into card forms face down, with mummy bandages now wrapping them up, that card was one he saved up quite a few weeks worth of allowance to get, seeing it work out was satisfying to see.

"Seriously?" Richard shouted. "Come on, why you got to be such a coward with these tricks? Why not fight my monster head on?"

"Uhh, cause both of my monster's combined attack points are still less then the attack of just one of yours." Allan replied, "So what if it is cowardly? I'm not going to send my monsters on a suicide mission, so if my choices are that or win a cowards victory I'll take the one that get's you off my back during your suspension."

' _Yeah, Like I'll so follow through with that should you actually win._ ' Richard thought, "I set one card and end my turn." He ended, setting his 'Rising Energy' card, it may not help him immediately, but it could help him do more damage on a latter turn.

"Then it's my go." Allan stated drawing a card. Seeing it to be 'Book of Life', a card he can't use just yet, he decided to go on the attack. "First up, I'll flip summon my Ghostricks, first Witch then Jiangshi." He then declared as the monsters came out from there hiding spots... which didn't seem like the ones they originally hid behind. How or when they might have switched spots are questions Allan felt like asking but knew had to wait for another time. "Since Jiangshi came out second, his effect activates with 2 Ghostricks out allowing me to add the level 2 'Ghostrick Yuki-onna' to my hand." he then explained. "But she won't be there for long, because I'm summoning her right now."

 **Ghostrick Yuki-onna...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Spellcaster, Level:2, ATK:1000 DEF:800**

The White Clad Female Ghostrick then materialized onto his field saying, "Oh, It's My turn now?" She then looked over on Richard's field, "but his monsters are already face down."

"It's not for your effect, silly." Witch said turning to Yuki-onna, "Were attacking him, not his monsters, your not having to crash into anyone today."

"That's a relief." Yuki-onna stated.

"Ready for a triple Ghostrick direct attack." Allan asked Richard, getting a growl in response. "I'll take that as a 'no'. To bad then, because here it comes. Everyone attack!"

"Let's go Ladies." Jiangshi stated as he and Witch attacked the same way they did before, with Yuhi-onna throwing in some icicles for good measure.

 **Richards LP: 6400 - 6000 - 4800 - 3800**

"And During Main Phase 2, I'll flip them all face down again. Turn end." Allan stated as took careful note of where his three monsters found some convenient cover to hide in, Witch going underneath a TV (That Allan could swear wasn't there before), Jiangshi hiding underneath 2 sofa cushions (without an indent showing his presence there, he must be laying verrrrry flat), and Yuki-onna hiding in a refrigerator (well she just threw Icicles, so the cold probably doesn't bother her anyway).

"This is perfect." Lantern said by Allan's shoulder, "He can't flip up his two set monsters so he can only attack with whatever he summons, and I can block that attack when it comes."

"That's not all." Specter added, "but with Witch, he can flip whatever that monster is face down, so we can direct attack him, giving us a win should another one of us out, which Jiangshi can make a non-issue with his effect."

"Yeah, we got this won next turn." Lantern finished with a grin. And Allan did have to admit, it did seem that way, but he was still nervous. All of that is assuming that Richard doesn't do something that completely wiped either Jiangshi or Witch out from the field, the Mansion only protected them from attacks after all, not card effects. In addition it was Richard's turn now, and Allan didn't have any way to respond to anything that wasn't an attack.

"I Draw!" Richard declared drawing his card, and smirking when he saw it. "I activate, 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" He then declared placing the card he drew into the duel disk.

Allan eyes widened at that, knowing that that card can destroy any spell or Trap card in on the field, and unless Richard planned to destroy one of his two face-downs, there was only one target left for it to hit.

"With this card, I destroy 'Ghostrick Mansion'!" Richard declared, as a whirlwind tore through reducing the house to rubble and exposing all of the set Ghostricks from there hiding spots (they were in fact different from where they hid, though Yuki-onna didn't go far, just moving from the refrigerator to the freezer section of the same refrigerator), and forcing them back into the image of set monsters. "Now our monsters can finally go at each other instead of around each other, like how a duel is suppose to go."

"Not good." Lantern stated, "My effect can't block attacks to set allies, only direct attacks and ones aimed at face-up Ghostricks."

Allan didn't like this, but he spoke up anyway, saying "But your monsters are still pinned thanks to my Trap card, so they can't move to attack anyway."

"Yeah, I know there useless right now." Richard stated, grabbing another card from his hand, "Which is why I will ditch them both to play this monster. My 'Tri-Horned Dragon'." As he said that, both mummy-style wrapped set cards vanished as a blue dragon appeared on Richards field, with three sharp horns sprouting from it's head.

 **Tri-Horned Dragon...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:8, ATK:2850 DEF:2350**

"Now My Dragon, Take out one of his monsters!" Richard declared, anger clearly in his voice, apparently he was ticked off at Allan's dueling strategy. The Dragon obeyed, launching a red stream of fire straight toward one of the face downs, that caused an explosion that, once the dust settled, showed the one hit by the blast to be a, now badly singed, 'Ghostrick Yuki-onna'.

"Oh, you should have hit a different one." Allan commented, as Yuki-onna began to pick herself up, "When Yuki-onna is destroyed in battle, he can permanently flip the monster she battled against face-down."

As he finished that, Yuki-onna opened her eyes, now glowing red as she released a high pitch, and rather loud, scream. Both Allan and Richard covered their ears as the effect went off (the scream, being part of her effect, was released through the Duel Disk speakers as well, making it audible to anyone in the vicinity), and Yuki-onna, through her scream, created a large tornado of snow that started moving straight toward Tri-Horned Dragon. Once the Scream stopped and Yuki-onna dissolved into light due to the attack, all that was left of Tri-Horned Dragon, was the image of one set monster completely encased in Ice.

"Okay, That wasn't fully expected." Allan stated (he also made a mental note, never get Yuki-onna angry. EVER!), "but in addition to all of that, When a Ghostrick I control is destroyed by your attack or card effect, I can summon the 'Ghostrick Specter' in my hand face-down and draw a card." He then concluded as Specter appeared briefly on his field before turning into a face down card. Looking at his newly drawn card 'Needle Ceiling', Allan then began to think of a strategy using that card to his advantage.

"Ehh, so what." Richard stated, "Without that field spell, you can't direct attack me anymore without going through my Dragon, and none of your Ghostricks can get anywhere close to it's defense points. I end my Turn."

"I Draw." Richard declared drawing his card and seeing it to be 'Book of Moon', another good card he spent quite a few weeks worth of allowance to get, but in this situation, it didn't help him at all. ' _Well, this isn't good._ ' He then thought to himself, ' _No cards in my hand can destroy that Dragon while it is face down, and because of Yuki-onna's effect, it is pinned there unless I attack into it and hurt myself. I guess that is a viable strategy. As with it face up, 'Needle Celing' can then wipe it out on Richard's turn, preferable after he summons another monster to be hit by it as well, then he won't have any monster defending him as I deal the finishing blow next turn.'_ He was about to start setting his Trap card till he heard a Transylvanin accented voice speak up.

"This is fine, we can win this turn."

Allan turned his head to see Alucard there next to him. The vampire duel spirit didn't speak much after leaving the House and kept to himself mostly staying wherever duel spirits go when not actively doing anything in the world (maybe he was in the card?), but if he was out now speaking, Allan suspected that he should listen.

"As the duelist with our cards, there is nothing preventing you from summoning us out in a duel besides the normal restrictions." Alucard then said, "And with my effect, you can destroy that Dragon now and win instead of waiting till later."

"I don't exactly know how to do that." Allan replied, whispering in hopes that Alucard could hear but Richard couldn't (he didn't need to look like an idiot talking to air after all). "Your not exactly a main deck monster after all."

Alucard smiled, saying "No worries, I can easily instruct you on how to call me out. Then you can win and we can be on our way."

"Okay." Was Allan's response as Alucard then told him the procedures.

Richard, who couldn't hear or see what was going on by Allan, spoke up saying, "Hey, your going to make your move yet? Or just pass and let me go again."

Allan then looked straight at Richard saying; "Oh, I'll be making my move right now, I just needed some time to whey my options. First up, I'll flip summon all 3 of my set Ghostricks. First Specter, then Witch and lastly Jiangshi." As he said that, all three set monsters revealed themselves form the cards, all looking pretty upset that there friend got torched. "Since Jiangshi was flipped up last, there are 3 monsters up when his effect goes off, allowing me to add the level 3 'Ghostrick Stein' to my hand." He then followed up, as the card got ejected out of his duel disk. "And Like Yuki-onna last turn, his stay there will be brief, as I am summoning him right now." On cue, the cartoony creation of Dr. Frankenstein appeared to his field, looking about as upset as the other Ghostricks.

 **Ghostrick Stein...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie, Level:3, ATK:1600 DEF:0**

"Big deal." Richard replied, "He still isn't strong enough to get over my dragon."

"But because he is level 3 like Jiangshi," Allan stated, "I can use the two of them, to build an overlay network." As he said that both mentioned Ghostricks turned into purple steams of energy that flew up.

"Say what?" Richard asked, not sure what was happening.

Instead of answering, Allan just moved on with the process of summoning Alucard, seeing the orange and black overlay network appear before him and the two streams of energy that were his Ghostrick monsters going into it, he chanted, " _May the watcher of the playful pranksters appear hear and now, and with his royal blood make himself known as one to not be trifled with! XYZ Summon! Descend! Rank 3! Ghostrick Alucard!_ " Erupting from the portal was a cloud of darkness that then dispersed, revealing Alucard's form, ready for action with 2 purple Xyz material orbiting around him. Conveniently enough, during that chant included the exact moment where the Sun dipped completely below the horizon, leaving the sky a dark blue as Alucard stood his ground. Almost as if the sun knew to hide so Alucard could do his thing (even though as a hologram possessing duel spirit, rather or not it was up would be irrelevant to rather or not Alucard could do his thing).

 **Ghostrick Alucard...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie/Xyz, Rank:3, ATK:1800 DEF:1600**

"Big and flashy, so what?" Richard stated, "It still doesn't have enough attack points."

"Please. Like your monster's stats ever meant anything to my Ghostricks before." Allan stated, "I use Alucard's ability, by detaching one of his Xyz material, I can destroy any face-down card on the field." As he said that, Alucard then Grabbed one of the orbiting materials and slammed it into the ground, creating a graveyard portal that a coffin rose out of, opening up as well.

"Any face down card?" Richard asked, looking nervous before a smile then appeared on his face, "Then are you sure you want to hit my monster with that, after all, you don't know what my other face-downs might be, they might be a bigger threat then you realize."

"Save your bluffs for someone who will actually fall for them." Allan retorted, wiping the smile off of Richard's face at the same time, "If you didn't play them before on any of my other attacks or effects, they are nothing I have to worry about. Alucard, take out his face-down dragon." He then ordered, as the coffin opened up, launching a magical black hand that then grabbed the dragon, pulling it into the coffin. One last image of the dragon on the card was shown (still encased in ice) before spikes appeared along the inside of the coffin and it slammed shut, going back into the graveyard portal of which it came.

"No way." Richard stated, dumbfounded that his high level dragon would be disposed of so easily and quickly after it was summoned.

"And to seal the deal, I'll play this." Richard stated, holding up one more card, "The 'Book of Life', which lets me both banish a monster from your graveyard and revive a zombie from mine, So I'll use the soul of your newly destroyed dragon, to fuel the resurrection of my Ghostrick Stein!" he the declared as his earlier summoned Ghostrick returned to his field.

"Now everyone, Direct attack!" he declared as his Ghostricks obeyed. Witch releasing Magic from her hands, Stein launching a lightning bolt from his fist, and Alucard summoning bats for his attack (Specter was ready to attack, the rest of them had more then enough attack points to finish the job without him, so the duel ended before he got his chance).

 **Richards LP: 3800 - 2000 - 800 - 0**

Allan released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He won, he actually won his first duel with his own, in real life, deck. In fact, he was in total control and didn't loose a single life point in obtaining his victory. Which, when using a deck that could barely be considered a Ghostrick deck, was something he never thought he would see happening. He then turned around as the holograms faded. "Deals a deal." He stated, "I won the duel, so you leave me alone now."

Richard got back up after getting blown back by the attacks. "If you think for one second, that you can just win and walk away like that." He then stated, "You got another thing coming to you!" Richard then made a sprint straight at Allan, but before he could even cover half the distance, his muscles froze and cramped up, he tried to get them to go but they couldn't move. "What the-?"

Allan turned back to Richard. Through his eyes, he could see what Richard couldn't, Ghostrick Witch was working her magic on him, immobilizing him. He then smirked and said, "We had a deal, so your going to follow through with it rather you like it or not."

Richard looked at Allan asking; "What did you do?" He tried to sound tough, but there was fear in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. Well, besides win the duel that is." Allan stated, after all, Witch was the one doing all the magic, "Your the one who got themselves suspended, your the one who challenged me to a duel, and your even the one who set the terms. You got no one but yourself to blame, though you will probably try to blame me anyway." He then concluded as he walked away again, not stopping when Richard called out for him to get back there. The sun set already, he had to get back home. He wasn't suppose to be out after dark after all.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, well I meant to get this up a few days ago... well my wifi has been on pause for my Phone and laptop (where I keep the stories), so I haven't been able to do it, but I can do it here by plugging directly into my home internet and not using the wifi. Got to keep this quick though.**

 **So, first OC I made, what do you all think of Allan? I have a few ideas for what may happen to him after this, but no super epic anime-worthy story or anything. If you all like it enough, I may turn this one-shot into a one-shot collection featuring different things that happen to him now that he's got the Ghostrick monsters by his side. Some may have even been set up already in this one-shot.**

 **And since this is about an OC I made, here, have a fun tid-bit of info about him: Before his name was Allan Burton, the name I had for him was Jack, Jack something-that-begins-with-an-'O' Lantern... then I realized that if some people, like Richard here, refereed to him by his Last name, and Ghostrick Lantern also wen't by Lantern, that could get confusing. So I decided to change it. Can anyone guess where the name Allan Burton came from?**


	2. Chapter 2: Prediction

It was near the end of gym class, and Allan, while not super sweaty, was out of breath. Today, they had to do as many sit-ups and push-ups (among other exercises) that they could do within a set amount of time and then tell the Gym teacher how many they did. Allan was headed to the teacher to gave his numbers when he saw Ghostrick Lantern out from the corner of his eye. The duel spirit gave a thumbs up before vanishing, allowing Allan to smile for a bit before exhaustion took control of his facial expressions again.

The Gym teacher, upon seeing Allan pant as he walked up, raised an eyebrow and guessed one thing, "Zero, zero?"

"Yep." Allan confirmed between some pants.

"Boy, you are so lucky this class is graded on participation and not actual physical fitness." he replied.

"Yet somehow, despite that grading strategy, half of these people are going to fail this class." Allan said, with a smirk appearing on his face.

The gym teacher got a small chuckle out of that, "I don't know what's sadder. You can head to the locker rooms now."

"Okay," The kid replied as he left.

It didn't take him to long to get out of his gym clothes and back into his regular outfit, really, it just took him longer to get his backpack, where his deck was, from the back room, where it was kept during class because it was to big to fit into even one of the larger gym lockers. Though that was probably because he keeps all of his school books in his backpack instead of rotating them in and out of a regular school locker. Ghostrick Lantern was floating next to the backpack when Allan arrived. "So everything in place?" Allan quietly asked the duel spirit.

Lantern held up a hand and started counting down, "Three... two... one."

"What in the-!" Came a loud voice.

Allan looked over to where the voice came from, picking up his backpack while he was at it, and smirked. One of the jocks, and a friend of Richard's, was at his locker, still in his gym uniform, looking disgusted as he was hit with some type of green goop got launched out of his locker when he opened it and hit him, covering his shirt.

The jock then saw Allan' smirk and glared, "You did this!" He the accused, "Oh, you better hope this stuff will wash out!" He then stated as he advanced toward Allan.

' _Oh, please, like I would use stuff that wouldn't._ ' Allan thought, while saying, "How could I do this? I had no time to set it up when I got back in here, not counting the time spent getting my backpack and changing, you would have seen the culprit if done before class officially started, and I was in the gym the whole time in-between." All of that was true. Really, if it weren't for his new access to invisible and intangible allies, he wouldn't really have any method of pulling it off without being caught.

"I... I don't know." The jock admitted, as he tried to close in on Allan, who was retreating away "but I know you did this! This is exactly the type of thing you would do after I tripped you in the Hallway."

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind the jock. The jock froze for a second before looking behind him to see the gym teacher giving him a stern look. Allan could only grin at seeing this happen, someone just bought themselves a detention, making this thing work out even better then he hoped.

 **Line break**

It was now lunch time, and but Allan didn't spend much time eating it, not to say it was bad, he just needed to get to the library to check out a couple of books and he would rather have time to spare then push the clock, so he ate lunch quickly and speed walked his way to the library as soon as he could. However while he was looking through the bookshelves. Specter and Lantern decided to start speaking up.

"I still can't believe that no one is suspecting us at all." Lantern stated.

"Helps that most people stopped believing in the supernatural." Allan replied, grateful no one else was in this aisle to see him talking to 'thin air'. "I'm more surprised that you got it set up like that with no difficulty on the first try."

Lantern then begun to rub the back of his head, "Well, when you gave us the idea last night, We decided to try it out inside the cards just to make sure we got it right."

Specter then shivered, "Word of advice, don't get Witch angry, you won't like her when she is angry."

"Also, messing with her hair is a quick way to get her angry." Lantern added while suppressing his own shiver.

"I guess I can see that," Allan stated, remembering how important hair was whenever in the context of various witches in mythology and folklore. "Ah Hah!" He then exclaimed, grabbing a book from the shelf, "Been wondering when this book would come back in." He added, looking at the title, ' _The Kingfisher's tale_ ', by Mark Delaney.

"Yo, Allan!" a voice called out, prompting the boy to turn his head and see a friend from the after school dueling club, Tim, walk up to him. "Didn't expect to see you here, don't you typically stay in class during class time?"

Allan shrugged, "I like to spend my remaining lunch time here, and with the 2 hour delay changing which class block lunch was based off of..."

"Oh, so it's your lunch break right now." He replied. "Fair enough, hey while you are here, can you help me out with something?"

"Kinda depends on what you need help with." Allan stated.

"Well, you see, there is this new girl who is just transferred in yesterday and I share English with. She is interested in joining the duel club but has no idea what type of deck she should make." Tim started. "I wanted to help, because she is kinda cute, so I offered to help get a few ideas that might help. But I have no idea what to do."

Allan was already conjuring up ideas in his head, but with what he knew, ho couldn't conjure up to much, "Okay, so, have any ideas what she may like? That could help narrow down what cards she might enjoy playing."

Tim's brain seemed to stall for a bit, "Uhhhh, she's cute, seems nice, and is interested in joining the duel club. That's all I have on her right now."

One sigh latter, and a sarcastic comment from Specter that only Allan could hear, and Allan started to walk out of the aisle, "Okay, then so blanket covering then, and working from there. Follow me."

Why there was a section in the school library dedicated solely to duel monsters and all the details around the game, Allan may never know, but he wasn't going to complain. Scanning through the isles, he found a book that may help, "Okay, so, with little idea on what she likes, it is best to grab a selection of different books that cover a lot of topics to see what appeals to her the most." He pulls out the first book he saw, 'Deck building and consistency' by Dr. Butch Cassie, "In case she turns out to be someone who get's highly technical about things, and enjoys thinking about the combos one can make with there cards and how to build their deck, this book would be good for her." He said, handing the book to Tim, "It goes into depth on that stuff and even gives sample deck lists for decks made around certain combos, like the 'Reversal Quiz OTK', or the billion and five different 'Fusion Gate' and 'Chain Material' combos."

"Okay, but what if she is more into the lore behind the cards or something like that?" Tim asked, taking the book.

"Then," Allan started as he went back to the shelves " a book I can recommend would be..." Allan paused for a bit, "Vol 2 came out? Sweet." He then grabbed two books that were right next to each other off the shelf and placed one on top of the book he was planning to check out and said, "Uhh, make that, 'a book _series_ ' I can recommend would be the Duel Terminal series, that starts with this book." he then added putting Volume 1 on top of 'Deck Building and Consistency'. "It tells and in-depth story of many of the monsters who appear on the cards, that starts with a 4-way war between the X-Sabers, the Ice Barrier, The Famvell, and the Mist Valley archetypes, and how they have to set aside there differences when the Worms start coming in. Giving details of the personality of the tribes and their members and stuff like that. But it doesn't give any help on what to do when it comes to actually building a deck of one of the archetypes."

"That's fine." Tim stated, "I am just looking for ideas she may like after all, we can figure out deck building after deciding on what deck to make."

"Well, if you can handle one more book to scan through before your next English class." Allan stated turning back to the shelves, "Then here is a book that serves as a middle-road of sorts between lore and deck building." He said, grabbing another book, 'Gagaga Academy Tospedia' by Konami Tsukumo.

"Didn't you have that book during some duel club meetings?" Tim asked.

"I have my own copy at home." He admitted, "It's actually how I learned about the Ghostrick monsters and got the inspiration to make a Ghostrick deck. It doesn't tell and major story like the Duel Terminal books, and it doesn't go to in depth in combos, but it still gives you both a general idea on what the monsters it talks about are like and informs you of the play style of the deck typically is."

"Best of both worlds then." Tim summarized, taking the book.

"In my opinion." Allan agreed.

"Thanks for the help." Tim said with a nod, "Boy am I glad we have the rotating blocks thing in this school, gives me all of tonight to skim through these before my next English class."

"Good Luck," Allan said as Tim headed out to the counter, "Now, then." He said as we started skimming the isles again, "Where is a book that talks about how duel spirits operate?"

 **Line Break**

He never found that third book he was looking for, not before he had to get going to class at least. So, he would have to do it another day. Eventually the last class for the day ended and it was time to head home.

"Aww, man, I thought we would be able to see some action today." Came the voice of Ghostrick Witch from Allan's left side.

"Sorry Witch, but the best time to duel is during recess," Allan whispered to her, hoping everyone was to engrossed into there own conversation no notice him talking to 'thin air', "And because of the 2 hour delay, we didn't get recess today, so today, there was no time to duel."

"Didn't your friend mention some type of duel club?" Lantern spoke up asking, appearing next to Witch.

"Only meets once a week." Allan stated, "and the day it would have met this week was yesterday, but it was canceled because of inclement weather. Sucks, I know."

"Meh, at least we got in some good pranks today." Lantern said shrugging.

"Oh Yeah, you were right about simple pranks being the best." Witch said, her face going into a full blown smile, "I spent a whole class period just opening up a classroom door after it get's shut, and everyone was freaking out, teacher included, because they kept closing it and had no idea how it kept getting opened."

"I take it was room 232?" Allan guessed.

Witch blinked at that, "How did you know?"

"I have history in that room," The orange hat wearing kid replied as he turned a corner in the hallway "the teacher did seemed rather freaked out about the door today. Claiming that the door just seemed to be opening itself all the time in in the previous class."

"Oh, yeah. That was probably me. Unless someone else decided to do the same trick in the same room." Witch admitted.

Allan looked ahead of him and then frowned. Between him and the door out of the school building was a massive crowd of other students. This crowed isn't normally there, but trying to figure out why it was here was not something Allan was all to interested in doing. For a moment he had to think about his course of action, on one hand, he could go down a different hallway to a different, but nearby, exit door and potentially avoid the crowd, or he could stay on his usual path and just hope the crowd doesn't bother him when he goes through it. A part of his brain that he tends to like (most of the time) then pointed out that he will likely have to deal with large crowds in areas he is not to familiar with in the future, so he should probably get used to having to power through them now. With that bit of logic in his mind, Allan then (reluctantly) forged ahead to tunnel his way through the mass gathering of people he didn't know nor care about.

He tried to move quickly, which is easier said then done when maneuvering around a lot of people and trying to not make a scene. He almost got through, but right when he was about to walk through the already open doors, he felt something grab his backpack that he was clutching onto and pulled him back in.

"Now where do you think your going?" he heard a voice call, as he got turned around to see two individuals with smug grins on their faces.

"Uhh, Home." Allan replied, "The doors are open, we are allowed to leave now."

"You can't go just yet," one of them said, "We are in the presence of greatness."

"Yes, I can." the Ghostrick duelist replied as he wrangled free of the two's grips. His eyes skimmed the crowd and he noticed that a lot of people were looking at him now, ' _Great, so much for not causing a scene_ ' he thought to himself before continuing. "And I intend to. Bye." He then turned back to the doors but two more students blocked his way.

"Jerks." Allan heard Witch say as she snapped her fingers, then she looked at her hand in confusion and snapped a couple more times, before smacking her forehead saying, "Duh, haven't been in a duel recently, so power is too low."

"Now come on." said a new voice, "Why in such a hurry, surely you can spend some time to get your future revealed."

Allan turned back to the owner of the new voice, a kid shorter then him that looked kinda familiar but was wearing a cloak that probably wasn't to school code. "Not interested." He then said as he turned back to try and get past the two blocking the doorway.

"Not interested? How can you not be interested?" the short kid said, "I have been gifted with the ability to see the future itself. Surely you must be at least a bit curious to know of something that will be approaching you in your future."

"Not curious, don't care!" Allan stated, aggravation showing in his voice. "Now, Let me through!" he then said as he then tried, and failed, to shove the people blocking him to get them out of his way.

"Are you sure?" The cloaked kid then asked. "I have already seen your face in a vision before, something big is coming toward you."

"Then I will deal with it when it comes!" Allan practically shouted turning to the kid, "Look every inch of these hallways is being monitored by at least one security camera at all times. And there is no requirement from the school right now forcing me to stay, If I'm kept here against my will any longer I WILL take this to the principle."

The supposed seer then scowled, but said "Let him go." to the two blocking the doorway. Prompting them to move out of the way and allow Allan to leave.

 **Line break**

In his room, Allan was laying down on his bed, reading the copy of ' _The Kingfisher's tale_ ' that he got from the library earlier. Despite having just got it that day, he was already well over half-way through it. Suddenly, he heard a cat screech out as a small black furry blur went through his doorway and hid under his bed.

"What was that?" He heard his mother call.

"Well, it sounded like Sebastian." Allan answered raising his voice so his mom could hear, as he then got off the bed to look under it and see the house cat's glowing eyes.

"Whats got him to make that sound?" Came his mom's voice again, but it was a bit clearer this time, she probably moved toward the steps so she wouldn't have to raise her voice so much.

Allan thought back to the previous night, where he learned that Sebastian could see and hear the Ghostricks while his parents couldn't. "Not a clue." He then lied, "But he seems pretty spooked right now."

"Okay then," came the answer, "Dinner in fifteen."

"Got it.", he then said as he got back up to see Stein scratching the back of his neck. "Okay, what happened?"

"The cat looked stressed." Stein began, "so I tried to relax it with some pets. It didn't work."

"Maybe you all should leave him alone till he decides you all aren't to bad." Allan commented, before going back to his book to grab a good stopping point.

"Guess it is a good thing we aren't all here then." Came Witch's voice, "It might have died of shock if it met Nekomusume before getting adjusted to the rest of us." The duel spirit then turned back toward Allan and asked, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"What are you referring to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About not caring about the future." She clarified, "If that kid's power was real..."

"Then it wouldn't change anything."Allan finished for her. "The way how I see it, the way future sight is commonly depicted, it isn't nearly as good as people think it is. Either the future can change, meaning there is no guarantee that what you see will ever happen from the get go, or it can't change, and as such then what good is seeing the future event if there is no way to stop it should it be something bad. And that's not even getting to the whole self-fulfilling prophecy deal."

"Well, there are some advantages even if you can't change the event." she begun to counter.

"Yeah, but they aren't enough to get me to care." He then replied. "Can we please drop this? Just the fact that they were keeping me trapped there for something like that is already pissing me off again." He then added as he found a good stopping point and put a bat themed book mark into between the pages.

"Okay then." Witch replied, as Allan started to head downstairs.

 **Line break**

The next day, there was no delayed opening, so recess was on again, also, whatever was being built a couple days ago was done, so the playground was open. Most kids in Allan's class were waiting anxiously to go out to the playground the second the bell rang. Allan however, just kept reading his book. He already finished it once, so now he was doubling back through it to see if he could spot the instances of foreshadowing he could catch. A few minutes matter, the bell rang, the classmates cheered and they were out, with Allan quietly putting his bookmark into the book and slipping it in his jacket before he left.

Upon getting out Allan's eyes widened, in front of him near the tennis courts was a fenced in area of 5 duel arenas. Allan had to blink for a few seconds to take it in. They weren't full sized duel arenas like what was initially made, each one looked like they were made by two identical towers placed where the duelists would stand if using duel disks on a professional duel field. In fact besides those towers it all looked just like a professional duel field, with the areas the monsters appear in being marked out with some type of paint rather then enclosed by hologram projectors. Looking at some students that were already dueling, Allan could see that they were in fact standing in the towers, operating them the same they would a terminal in a duel arena, but with the monsters appearing the same way they would if called out by a duel disk.

' _Those towers must work the same way a duel disk dose, so people without one can duel._ ' Allan concluded to himself, he then noticed a teacher in front of a closed case off to the side watching the duels, ' _That case has to hold something for the duels, but if it were duel disks there would be no need to make the towers... loaner decks maybe? Wait a minute, getting loaner duel disks would probably be cheaper then making those towers, what else are they for._ ' He looked down and noticed that the mulch beneath his feet looked pretty fresh and new. It didn't even seem wet, which, considering the weather the past few days, meant it had to have been applied early this morning, or at least very recently. Taking another look at the tennis courts showed that the mulch around there was still in the same state it was last time he saw it, the only area with fresh mulch was the area between the duel arenas and the school. ' _Maybe they had to put power lines underneath the mulch? Would explain why they had to close the whole thing down... but not taking this over duel disks..._ ' He then noticed the face of the teacher as he walked closer to the duel fields, ' _Oh, well, how about I just ask Mrs. Ketto, she is the supervision for the duel club, she stands a good chance of knowing._ '

As Allan walked up, Mrs. Ketto saw him and smiled, "Hey Allan." she greeted with a slight Japanese accent, "Liking the surprise the school had for you and everyone else?"

"Yep," he answered, "Though I'm left wondering why everyone isn't just using duel disks instead of those tower things. Surely that would have been cheaper."

"Initially yes," the supervisor answered, "but the school wanted to know about every card that gets played on these duel fields, so the duel disks would have had to be customized. And they didn't want to worry about anyone with sticky fingers making off with a duel disk, so they decided these bolted towers would be better for that." She then glanced down at the case beside her. "In fact I wasn't sure they would allow providing loaner decks like for the duel club. But they did, so now anyone can duel during recess should they want to. You want to be one of the first to duel here?"

"Yes, please." Allan stated with a bright smile on his face, "But unless we have to use loaner decks to duel here, then I won't be needing one anymore." He then added as he pulled out his deck from his jacket's pocket, showing it to her.

"Finally got it together huh?" She said smiling, "Bet, the rest of the duel club will be happy to see that." She then pulled out a notebook and pen saying, "Okay, just need to log in the details here and find you an opponent, shouldn't take any more then a couple minutes."

"That's fine." Allan replied, "I can wait."

As Allan waited, Yuki-onna appeared nearby him. "So, this is what was being built yesterday?"

"The past couple of days actually, by the looks of it." Allan confirmed, "I guess the whole playground was closed so that the people putting this in could slip some power cables underneath the mulch and ground, and maybe some info-cables or whatever they are called if that's how the school is made aware of every card played here." Suddenly, a gust of cold air blew threw and knocked Allan's hat off. Acting quickly Allan caught it and put it back on his head saying, "Hopefully, the wind won't blow all the cards around during the duels."

Yuki-onna took a good look at the towers, and then said, "I think your good, those towers look to sheltered for most regular winds to mess something up in them."

"Regular winds?" Allan asked, but Yuki-onna looked away and didn't elaborate.

Before Allan could try to get an answer, Mrs. Ketto got her job done, "Okay, Allan, you are all set to go! Just head to duel field 3 now."

"Okay." He answered as he moved to the appropriate duel field. Once he got to the right duel field and saw his opponent, his demeanor dropped a little bit. ' _Oh, Great? We have the same recess block this day? Guess that explains why he looked a bit familiar._ '

"Well, well. I would say I am surprised to see you as my opponent," the supposed seer from yesterday said from the other end of the duel field. "But I actually already saw it coming this morning."

"Yeah, sure." Allan replied as he got int one of the duel towers, "Whatever, I signed up to duel, not have talks about supposed psychic abilities."

"Supposed? You don't believe my powers are real?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Call me a skeptic." Allan stated as he put his deck in the deck zone on the terminal, "after all, I haven't seen any proof they exist."

The cloaked kid smirked as he walked into the other duel tower, "Then maybe this duel will convince you, my vision also showed me the outcome after all;" He put deck down on his terminal saying "With my win."

"Ha! Your toast then." one of the kids behind the supposed seer then said, "Each one of Kokurano's predictions have come true. Since he saw a win coming, it is guaranteed to happen."

"First time for everything." Allan stated, "But anyway, Let's go!"

" **DUEL!"**

A light appeared on the console Allan was at, and a robotic voice came out of a nearby speaker saying "You get the first move."

Yuki-onna appeared by Allan looking at the speaker saying, "So the computer chooses who goes first? How dose it determine that?"

"Probably by coin toss." He quietly muttered to answer her before looking at his hand, which had 'Ghostrick Stein', 'Floodgate Trap Hole', 'Humpty Grumpty', 'Ghostrick Yuki-onna' and 'Swords of Concealing Light' in it. ' _Hmm, not the best hand._ ' Allan noted to himself, ' _But not the worst either... could I get any bad hands now that the Ghostricks can manipulate what cards I draw? I may need to ask them about that latter._ ' Deciding what moves to make, he grabbed 2 cards and set them on the field saying, "I'll keep my turn simple, and set 2 cards, one monster and one other card. Turn end."

The cloaked kid, Kokurano, reached for his deck saying, "Very well then I draw.", after drawing the top card of his deck and seeing his hand, the kid chuckled a tiny bit. He then suddenly closed his eyes and grabbed his head, and after a second opened his eyes back up saying "I see..."

"See what?" Allan asked.

"Some clarification on how this duel will play out." He then smiled and said, "Before I just saw you laying down defeated at the tower, but now I just saw the event that came right before; A ninja star coated in darkness will come forth and strike, reducing your life points to zero."

"Uh, huh." Konami stated, not sounding at all convinced, though he did make a mental note of the 'prediction' for latter.

"As for my plays," Kokurano started back up, "I'll start with 'Spellbook Organization'. This card lets me re-arrange the top three cards of my deck to my choosing."

' _Spellbook?_ ' Allan noted, ' _Dose he play a Prophecy deck? Guess this would work with this whole seer thing he has going on. But if he wants to make his prophecy come true, he would probably need to play some sort of ninja card. Ninja and Prophecy are not 2 archetypes that synergize very well, what is he up to?_ '

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn." Kokurano said as a light in Allan's console turned back on.

"That's it?" The Ghostrick player asked.

"That's all I will need to do," Kokurano stated, "after all, the future is set in stone, I have practically already won."

Allan gave a slight glare at his opponent, "I draw." He stated as picked up a card and saw that it was 'Book of Moon'. "I'll now flip summon my 'Ghostrick Stein'!" he declared as the cartoony version of the mad's scientists monster arose to his field.

 **Ghostrick Stein...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie, Level:3, ATK:1600 DEF:0**

"And to join him," Allan continued "'Humpty Grumpty' will join the field." As he said that, some sort of walking egg-shaped thing with a face appeared next the Stein.

 **Humpty Grumpty...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie, Level:3, ATK:1400 DEF:0**

Stein then waved his hand in front of the new monsters weird face saying, "It's not really him? It's just the card? His spirit ain't in it?"

Yuki-onna gave a slight sigh of relief saying "Thank goodness."

Allan decided to ask about that latter, before continuing with his turn "Battle! 'Ghostrick Stein'! Direct Attack!" He the declared as Stein gave Kokurano's tower an electrified punch.

 **Kokurano's LP: 8000 - 6400**

"When Stein inflicts battle damage, I can add 1 'Ghostrick' spell or trap card from my deck to my hand." Allan stated as he picked up his deck and started searching through it. Upon seeing the card he wanted he stated, "I'll add 'Ghostrick Vanish' to my hand." As he showed the chosen card and then shuffled his deck again.

"Go ahead, add them all if you like." Kukurano stated, "It won't change anything."

"We'll see. 'Humpty Grumpty' Direct attack!" he declared as the egg shaped thing followed it's order, and headbutted the tower.

 **Kokurano's LP: 6400 - 5000**

' _Something's not right._ ' Allan stated as he saw the grin on his opponent's face. ' _Did he want me to attack? Nothing's happening yet. Better get rid of that face down while I got the chance._ ' "Now I'll go to Main Phase 2, and overlay my two level 3 monsters." He then stated.

Kukurano blinked a bit at that, saying "Your doing what now?"

Both Stein and the egg-shaped monster turned into purple streams of energy that flowed into an orange and black overlay network as Allan chanted, " _May the watcher of the playful pranksters appear hear and now, and with his royal blood make himself known as one to not be trifled with! XYZ Summon! Descend! Rank 3! Ghostrick Alucard!_ " Rising from the portal Alucard then rose up, with the sun conveniently deciding to hide behind a cloud at that exact moment.

 **Ghostrick Alucard...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie/Xyz, Rank:3, ATK:1800 DEF:1600**

Mrs. Ketto then looked at the vampiric monster with a raised eyebrow, "Huh, I didn't know Allan got himself an Xyz monster." She said to herself, "I guess he would have gotten one eventually, as he always wanted to make a Ghostrick deck, but this is a lot sooner then I expected."

"I activate Alucard's effect." Allan stated as the Xyz monster grabbed one of it's two orbiting Xyz materials, "by Detaching an Xyz material, I can destroy any set card on your field. So Alucard, if you would please get rid of that face down for me."

The vampire duel spirit smirked, "Well, since so said 'please', sure." He replied as the Xyz material he grabbed turned into a black bolt of lightning and went straight toward the set card, revealing it to be 'Mirror Force' and destroying it. "Wait, that was 'Mirror Force'?"

"So he could stop my attacks but chose not to?." Allan observed as he grabbed two more cards from his hand, "I'll set two more cards and end my turn."

"Then it is my turn." Kokurano said as he drew a card. "I will set one monster and end my turn."

Allan looked down at his deck as he thought to himself, ' _Okay, lets see here, he didn't play 'Mirror Force' when he could destroy multiple monsters on my field with it and stop my attack, so he probably wants his Life points reduced for his prediction to come true... "a ninja star coated in darkness"... wait a minute, could that mean?_ ' He grit his teeth as a thought occurred to him, "Oh great." he muttered "Guys, if I could get 'Ghostrick Mansion' in this next draw, that would be really nice right about now."

Yuki-onna peered at the deck, "Uhh, hang on." she then said before diving back the deck and coming out almost immediately, she said, "Okay, umm, the card was a little close to the bottom of the deck for how many duel spirits we have right now, but I was able to get a different card that might help you get it instead."

Allan drew the top card of his deck and saw it was 'Book of Life', he then smiled saying "Thank you, this is perfect." before turning back to his opponent. "I'll activate Alucard's effect once again. Detaching his remaining Xyz material to destroy your set monster." As he said that Alucard grabbed his last Xyz material and turned it into a bat made of dark energy, that then swooped down on the set card, revealing it to be 'Revival Jam' and destroying it.

"And now I activate the spell card, 'Book of Life', so now I can banish the 'Revival Jam' in your graveyard to revive my 'Ghostrick Stein'." Allan then continued as his earlier Ghostrick then re-appeared onto his field, coming through a Graveyard portal.

"Okay, lets keep this up." Stein stated.

"Battle! Stein and Alucard, how about dishing out a double direct attack?" Allan asked.

"As long as you know what you're doing." Alucard stated as he made some purple fire appear between his hands. He then fired it at Kokurano's duel tower an Stein followed it up with another electrical punch.

 **Kokurano's LP: 5000 - 3200 - 1600**

"Once again I can now activate Stein's ability," he then said as he grabbed his deck, "And with it I'll add 'Ghostrick Mansion' to my hand, but it won't stay there for long, as during Main Phase 2 I am going to activate it immediately." He continued as he grabbed his chosen card, put it on the field and then shuffled his deck again. The scenery began to change around the duelists, showing the insides of a cartoonish haunted house "Next I will use the Stein's other effect to flip him into face-down defense position and I'll set another monster to join him face-down." Stein then ducked behind a nearby TV set, as another cold gust of wind blew through the duel field, "Thanks to both Alucard and the Mansion, face-down monsters I control can't be attacked. Keep that in mind during you move. I end my turn."

"He he he he he," Kukurano began laughing, "please I don't need to attack, you already did all the attacking for me. I will win this turn!"

"Oh Yeah," one of the people behind Kukurano cheered, "You wanted to see proof of his power, well, here it comes."

"I draw." Kukurando stated as he drew his card. "I set 4 cards from my hand face-down." as then said as 4 images of set cards appeared in font of him, "and then I will play this card, 'Reversal Quiz'!" As he played the card down, all 4 set cards vanished into yellow light. "When 'Reversal Quiz' is played all cards I control and in my hand go to the Graveyard, then I guess rather the top card of my deck is a monster, a spell, or a trap card, and if I get it right, our Life points switch."

A different person behind Kukurando spoke up, "Of course, you don't need to guess what your top card is, you already know it don't you?"

Kokurano chuckled, "Well, not right now, but by invoking my ability to see the future, I can learn it very easily, sure when activating it myself I can only see a small distance into the future, but is more then enough to learn the exact identity of my top card!"

Allan grit his teeth, ' _So, that's how it is gonna be, then huh? Now I know exactly who you are._ '

The supposed seer then closed his eyes and said "Yes I see, I see." He then smirked saying "I see my top card, not only is it a monster card, but a Dark attribute, Fiend type monster. I see that my top card is, 'Big Eye'!" He the grabbed the top card of his deck, and put it on the field, allowing the system to show that the card was in fact the declared monster.

Allan was clenching his hand into a fist, and Mrs. Ketto narrowed her eyes, but neither said anything as the life points got switched.

 **Allan's LP: 8000 - 1600**

 **Kokurano's LP: 1600 - 8000**

"At this moment, the effects of the 4 cards I set earlier now activate." Kokurano stated, "One 'Fuhma Shuriken' and three copies of 'Black Pendent'! When these cards are sent from the field to the graveyard, they inflict damage to my opponent." As he said that, one metal 4 pointed shuriken appeared in front of him as dark energy then began to encircle it.

"A ninja star coated in darkness." one of the people behind Kokurano stated, "And once again, his prediction is true. 'Fuhma Shuriken' dose 700 damage, while each 'Black Pendent' dose 500, put it all together and that is 2200 damage. More then enough to win." The projectile then launched itself right at Allan, who made no move to dodge it, instead the TV that Stein hid behind moved on it's own blocking the path between the shuriken and Allan, and exploded when the two objects connected.

Kokurano then chuckled some more, "So then, now do you believe that I can see into the future? That should be ample proof for you no?"

The smoke around Allan cleared as he was still standing there, and he said, "On the contrary, you just convinced me of the exact opposite, that your a fake!"

"What!?" Kokurano asked.

"You didn't predict that 'Big Eye' was the top card of your deck, you placed it there!" He continued.

One of the people behind Kokurano said, "Oh, come on, just because he got it right didn't mean he cheated and placed it there."

"I didn't say he cheated!" Allan bit back before turning back to his opponent, "The very first card you played in this duel was 'Spellbook Organization', a card that lets you rearrange the top three cards on your deck however you want. The first of those three cards was drawn in your last turn, and the second was drawn this turn, leaving the third one to still be there to be revealed by 'Reversal Quiz'! You literally saw the card and placed it there beforehand and then claimed that you predicted that it was there!"

Mrs. Ketto smiled upon seeing Allan explain all of that. "Good to see he was paying attention." she said to herself.

"Now- now come on, you expect someone to fully remember exactly what all three of those cards were?" Kokurano stated, "I can forget things from time to time, and besides my earlier prediction was still right my combo brought your life points down to zero, just like I said."

Allan grinned at that, "Did it now, maybe you should take another look."

"What do you-" He then saw Allan's Life point meter as his eyes widened exclaiming "What!?"

 **Allan's LP: 1600 - 1250 - 1000 - 750 - 500**

"If you bothered to look at my field, you would see that I figured out your combo beforehand and played accordingly." Allan stated, "'Ghostrick Mansion' has another effect, one that halves all damage done outside of attacks from Ghostrick monsters, so all 4 of your card effects had there damage output cut in half. What was that you said about the future not being changed again?"

"No, way." The charlatan seer muttered under his breath.

"Here's my prediction, I am the winner of this duel." Allan stated, "either you surrender or you end your turn, as you have no cards in your hand or field and nothing in your Graveyard has an effect that can help. If you choose to end your turn, then I will attack with at least all three monsters I have out and if that doesn't finish you off, then you will have one turn left to try and win, but since we just went over that your top card was 'Big Eye', well, there isn't much that can do by itself to stop me from winning on the next turn now is there?"

"You aren't the one who can see the future." Kokurano stated/growled with a clenched fist.

"I don't need to." Allan replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"I end." came the reply as the group behind him started talking amongst themselves.

"I draw!" Allan stated as he saw his card, "I activate 'Pot of Greed', to let me draw 2 cards!" he then said, playing the card immediately. He looked at his two new cards and smiled, "Looks like you won't get the chance to draw your monster. I summon 'Ghostrick Jiangshi'!" As he said that, the Chinese hopping vampire showed up on his field next to the Xyz vampire already there.

 **Ghostrick Jiangshi...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Zombie, Level:3, ATK:400 DEF:1800**

"And now I will flip summon my two face down monsters, Appear Stein and Yuki-onna!" Allan stated as Stein came out from behind a very thin lamp and Yuki-onna walked out of the static of a TV screen.

 **Ghostrick Yuki-onna...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Spellcaster, Level:2, ATK:1000 DEF:800**

"That's only 4800 damage." Kokurando stated, "That's not enough."

"Guess it is a good thing I still have another card to play." Allan replied as he put another card on the field, "The equip spell, 'United We Stand'! This card gives the equipped monster 800 extra attack and defense points for every monster I have on my field, since I have 4, that means Alucard here gains 3200 attack and defense. Pulling my damage up to eight thousand exact."

The phoney seer's face dropped at that, as he saw Alucard's attack points raise up.

 **Ghostrick Alucard... ATK:1800 - 5000**

 **Ghostrick Alucard... DEF:1600 - 4800**

"How's everyone feeling for a quadruple direct attack?" Allan asked, after getting a reply from his duel spirits, he then gave the call, "Then lets end this." As he said that, all four monsters then launched there attacks, A swarm of bats from Alucard, a magic blast from Jiangshi, several thrown icicles from Yuki-onna, and a bolt of lighting from Stein.

 **Kokurano's LP: 8000 - 3000 – 2600 – 1600 – 0**

The holograms faded and Mrs. Ketto jotted down the winner on a clipboard. Kokurano then started to stand back up saying, "Okay, clearly I must have misread the future, but I know what I saw, I saw you loosing to me in a duel, and the future cannot change, you may have won today, but I will win another time."

"Oh, put it to rest already." Allan replied as he gathered his cards and left the tower.

Yuki-onna appeared by Allan's shoulder and then looked over at his defeated opponent, "Well, while we have the power boost from the duel in effect." she stated as her eyes glowed white.

Suddenly a gust of wind appeared from inside the duel tower Kokurano was in, blowing his cards out everywhere, but the cards weren't the only thing blown out. Several papers came out of his cloak. And flew up with the cards, one student grabbed one of the flying papers and looked at it before turning to the source of them saying, "Kokurano, what are these?"

Allan didn't bother to listen to his opponent's explanation, he kept a mental note of what Yuki-onna did for latter in case it would be helpful for something and then checked his time to think about what to do next. There probably was not enough time left in recess to squeeze in another duel, so he should get back to his book instead, he still needed to see if he could find more instances of foreshadowing in it after all.

 **AN:**

 **Yep, decided to add another chapter to Allan's life here... figured October was a good time to do it. Might make this an annual thing or something. Unless this really kicks off and people want to see an actual story come from this. I do have a few ideas for that. Oh, and a new Ghostrick was announced recently. Ghostrick Fairy, first one in a long time. Good thing I don't need to re-write anything in chapter 1 to account for her. :)**

 **Anyway, what do you all think of this? No one has bothered to guess what Allan's name is referencing... can anyone guess? I want to see if someone can catch on to my thought process here. I know I can set up a bait and switch since some people thought Jaden was going to fight Zarc in the last chapter of "Dark Fusion", but now I want to see if some people can figure out some of my inspirations or references.**


End file.
